


Lennél a Valentinom?

by SassyMeg



Series: Valentine's Day Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Boldog végkifejlet, Cas!24, Cas-idősebb-mint-Dean, Dean!17, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Figyelem: Szókimondó nyelvezet!, Fluff, Gabriel!27, Happy Ending, Korkülönbség, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Pro-Sabriel - Freeform, Sam!13, Valentine's Day Fluff, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, bakery Cas, cukrász!Cas, elhanyagolt-Winchester-tesók, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, gondoskodó-védő!Cas, human!Cas, protect!Cas, protect!Dean, szülőpótló-védő!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Ebben a történetben, az életkorok: Dean!17, Cas!24, Sam!13, Gabriel!27 (Destiel, Pro-Sabriel, és SEMMI explicit 18+!!!)A Winchester tesók árvák. Semmijük nincs, éheznek, miközben Dean lehetőségek után kutat, az öccse betegen fekszik egy rozzant, elhagyatott házban. Castiel egy cukrászda-pékséget vezet a kisvárosban, és híres a segítőkészségéről. Meglátja Deant az üzlete előtt, ennivalót, majd szállást, s munkát kínál, amit a fiú örömmel fogad el. A többit lehet sejteni, s a történet megkoronázásaként, a végére Gabriel is befut. ❤️ 😊 💙💚





	Lennél a Valentinom?

**Author's Note:**

> Megjegyzés:  
> Az ihlet, bár valóban félálom, de mostanában írt cukrász!Casről Shuchan88, és ez eszembe idézte a régi kedvenc Destielemet, amit sajnos az írója törölt azóta, bár szerencsére lementettem. Ott is Castiel cukrász volt, és a fic címe is: Castiel cukrászata. Ezek a fő ihletőim, de biztosíthatok mindenkit, ez a fic csak egyes elemeiben hasonlít Szellem - szerintem zseniális - munkájára, amit sajnos, ő nem így gondolt.  
> Megjegyzés 2.: Nem használom az Underage / kiskorú figyelmeztető címkét, mivel - bár Dean csak 17 -, de nem történik vele semmi explicit.  
> Igazából a Pro-Sabriel nem volt betervezve, csak úgy jött a végére. Elméletileg ott lett volna vége, ahol Cas igent mond a címbeli kérdésre. :)  
> Plusz: nem EZ volt az eredeti félálom ihlető szöveg, az sokkal explicitebb - 18+os volt. Ezért csak a végére csökkentettem a korhatárt 14+ra. Végig a 16-18+ között vacilláltam. :) Így tehát, vagy a folytatásához használom fel, vagy egy új fichez.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Még csak február eleje volt, de kibaszott hideg. Castiel figyelmét nem kerülte el az a fiatal srác, aki naponta fel-alá járkált az üzletétől nem messze. Az öltözete bár rétegesnek látszott, de mégsem elegendőnek. Ráfért volna sapka-sál-kesztyű kombó, de valószínűleg, mint a korosztálya, visszautasította volna. 

Tudta, hogy mire vár. Castiel nemcsak karácsony alkalmával segített a rászorulókon, hanem mindig. Reggel egy forró tea, és péksüti, délben legalább egy kiadósabb fonott kalács, és forró kakaó, este pedig a megmaradt sütik, lélek melengető hőfokú csokoládé itallal. Esetenként még gyümölcsöket is beszerzett, és azt is adott az ennivaló mellé. 

Az üzletében mindig lehetett fizetni plusz egy adagot, amit kis cédulákra felírt, s utána a felírtakat nyugodt szívvel kioszthatta. Nem mintha nem tette volna ezt meg enélkül is, de akik ismerték, tudták, hogy mi a szívügye: szívesen adakoztak. 

Castiel kiment, hogy az utcán, az üzlete előtt felgyülemlett porhót elsöpörje, s előre hajolva egy kisebb - kézi - seprűvel, rendbe szedte a kirakatának elejét is. Eleinte arra gondolt, a kirakatot bámulja a srác, de a tükröződésben pontosan látta: a seggét stíröli. Elmosolyodott. Lehet, hogy éhes, de a hormonjai megfelelően buzognak. Még szép! Ennyi idősen ő is meghágott volna mindent, ami mozog, s nem érdekelte az éhség. 

Intett neki, s a fiú tétován visszaintett, de előtte körbe pillantott, nehogy hülyeséget csináljon. Castiel bólintott, hogy igen, neki integetett, majd egy kézmozdulattal hívta, jöjjön az üzletébe. A srác csak egy pillanatig habozott, majd kötélnek állt, s elindult a cukrászda-pékség felé, ami hirdette: Mennyei Finomságok, s valamivel kisebb betűkkel, cégtulaj: Castiel & Gabriel Novak.

Beléptek a kellemesen meleg helyiségbe, miközben a fiú, az átfagyott kezeit dörzsölte. 

\- Helló! - köszöntötte - Ülj csak le, mindjárt hozok egy forró italt, meg némi péksütit. Mit szeretnél?  
A srác, bár tudta, hogy Castiel segít a rászorulókon, de most így egyedül, kényelmetlenül érezve magát, megpróbált néhány gyűrött bankót a zsebéből előhorgászni.

\- Hé! Hagyd csak! A vendégem vagy! Azt kérhetsz, amit csak szeretnél!  
Rekedtesen szólalt meg, de már most hallatszott, hogy később mennyire szexis lesz a hangja.

\- Akkor egy Capuccino-t, és néhány szelet pekán dió, vagy almás pitét. Elvitelre is kérhetek? - nézett rá reménykedő, smaragd szemekkel. Ha nem lett volna ennyire helyes srác, ezeknek a szemeknek akkor sem tudott volna ellenállni, de magától értetődően, ő ajánlotta fel: kérhet, amit csak akar.

\- Természetesen - felelte mosolyogva, és a fiú visszamosolygott rá, minden flörtölés nélkül.  
\- Becsomagolva valami sütit, gyümölcsöt, ha van, és egy nagy pohár forró csokit. Köszönöm - válaszolta az, hálásan.  
\- Ugye tudod, ha visszajössz időben, tudok adni mást is?  
\- Ó, ez nem nekem lesz, hanem az öcsémnek - mondta, s hirtelen olyan képet vágott, mint aki túl sokat beszélt, és megbánta. 

\- Hát miért nem hozod magaddal őt is? - kérdezte kíváncsian, várakozó tekintettel.  
\- Nem lehet - jött a válasz, egy pillanatnyi habozás után.  
\- Miért? - érdeklődte a kék szemű, mert most már igazán tudni akarta, s azt is, mi az az átsuhanó árnyék ennek a felettébb jóképű fiúnak az arcán. Mert ez olyasmi lehetett, aminek nem lett volna szabad, ilyen gondterhelt árnyakat rajzolnia, egy ilyen fiatal, szép arcra a Sorsnak.

\- Betegen nem jöhet ide - hangzott a lemondó válasz.  
\- Mi baja? - kérdezte Cas, és a hangjából egyértelműen kicsengett az aggodalom.  
\- Megfázott. A torka fáj, köhög, és folyik az orra.  
Az idősebb férfi kissé megkönnyebbülve lélegzett fel. Ennél súlyosabbra gondolt, de persze ez nem jelenti azt, hogy most rögtön ne avatkozhatna be.

\- Oké. Hallgass ide. Reggelizz meg nyugodtan, vidd el az öcsédnek, amit összekészítek, és aztán, ha ő is evett, gyertek mindketten vissza! Idefent van egy vendég szoba, ott ránézhetsz, amikor szükséges, te pedig itt segítesz nekem, ha akarsz. Ma úgyis rohamra számítok, mivel itt szokás már Valentin nap előtt egy héttel ünnepelni, és mindenki csoki szíveket, tortát, meg süteményeket akar. Mit szólsz?

Ami azt illeti, szóhoz sem tudott jutni. Csak annyit volt képes kinyögni:  
\- Caaas...  
\- Hmm. Ez a nevem, és remélem, ez azt jelenti, igen - mosolygott a fiúra, és a tekintetében benne volt, hogy ugyan nem kérdezte, de szeretné tudni a fiú nevét, ha elárulja.

\- Igen. Köszönöm. A nevem, Dean... a kis öcsémé, pedig Sammy.  
\- Akkor jó. Örülni fogok nektek. Mindjárt hozom a rendelésed. 

*

Dean napok óta járt a Mennyei Finomságok boltjához. Annyira szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy ide talált, és végtelenül hálás Casnek ezért a lehetőségért. Így nem kellett sem lopnia, sem pedig áruba bocsájtania a testét, hogy megszerezze a napi élelmüket a testvérével. 

Ugyanis mindkét lehetőség felmerült, mivel ahhoz, hogy a szerencsejátékokban való jártasságát kamatoztatni tudja, ehhez előbb nagykorúnak kellett volna lennie, és akkor beengedik egy olyan helyre, ahol tudna pénzt szerezni. Ezt bármelyik nagyvárosban megtehette, mert nem mindig vették szigorúan az ilyen szabályokat - kivéve az alkohol tilalmat -, ezzel szemben egy kisvárosban, ahol most dekkoltak, esélye sem volt. 

Deannek a radar alatt kellett repülnie, különben felfedezték volna: nincs velük felnőtt. Mindenáron szükséges megakadályoznia azt, hogy árvaházba kerüljenek. Bár amíg az apjukkal vadászaton voltak, egyszer ő bekerült egy fiúotthonba, és az nem is volt végül annyira rossz, de ha egy mód van rá, akkor elkerülné ezt a lehetőséget.

Amióta az öregük részegen karambolozott, és az életét vesztette, csak ők maradtak egymásnak. Az anyjuk, már Dean négy éves korában meghalt, abban a tűzben, ami a házukat is felemésztette. Akkor - miután nem maradt senkijük - még meg tudtak szökni, nem kerültek be a rendszerbe, és ha lehet, ezt el kell nyújtania addig, amíg nem lesz tizennyolc, mert ekkortól már lehet Sammy gyámja. 

Szóval már jóval nyitás előtt ott lézengett, és várta, hogy megpillantsa a tulajt. Nemcsak az étel vonzotta ide, hanem Castiel is. Két lábon járó, nedves álom volt számára, ez a pasi. Imádta a kék szemeit, a kissé cserepesnek tűnő, rózsaszín, kívánatos ajkait, a szexisen kócos, sötét fürtjeit, az egész kibaszottul szexmágnes testét, és ne felejtse ki: a formás fenekét, amit most éppen bámult, mert a kirakatáról takarította a porcukorszerű havat. Nem tudta levenni a szemeit az izmos gömbölyűségről. Még azt is elfelejtette, hogy ma nem evett. 

Hinni se merte, mikor neki intett, s aztán behívta az üzletébe. Aztán, mikor felajánlotta, hogy azt hoz, amit csak akar, majdnem sírt. Megmondta mit szeretne, s aztán rögtön az öccse jutott az eszébe, hogy neki is vinne valamit.

A gondolatai annyira elkalandoztak, hogy az állandó óvatossága ellenére kibökte: nem magának viszi a második ételadagot. S mikor azokba a lelkéig hatoló, gyönyörű szempárba nézett, nem tudott hazudni. Elárulta, hogy Sammy beteg. Másodszor jött rá a majdnem sírhatnék, amikor a férfi előállt az ajánlatával. Ez a pasi nem lehet más, csak egy Angyal. Így nagybetűvel. 

*

Mikor Sammyért ment, s miután megreggeliztette, bár rövid ideig vitatkoznia kellett az öccsével, de aztán összepakoltak, és átköltöztek Cas, általa felajánlott szobájába. Az eddigiekhez képest luxus környezetben érezték magukat, pedig egy átlagos, üzlet feletti lakás volt, semmi más. Mégis, nekik olyan, akár a mennyország. Fűtés, meleg víz, élelem, nyugalom. Nem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy rájuk törik az ajtót, vagy ellopják a kevéske holmijukat. 

Dean, miután mindent elrendezett Sammy körül, lesétált a boltba. Még nem volt hatalmas forgalom, de érződött, hogy ez is egy húzós nap lesz. A fiú hamar beilleszkedett, gyorsan tanult, és a vásárlókkal is úgy csevegett - mondhatni: akaratlanul flörtölt -, mintha ki tudja, mennyi ideje dolgozna már itt. Castiel nagyon elégedett volt, s gyakran összemosolyogtak a pult felett. 

Délben - felváltva egymást - ebédeltek, s amikor egy kis szabadideje akadt, Dean felszaladt Sammyhez, hogy megnézze: nincs-e valamire szüksége. A kis Winchester jól érezte, s elfoglalta magát. Talált megannyi könyvet, szürcsölgette a kikészített gyömbéres-mézes, alma-fahéj ízű teáját, engedelmesen bevette a gyógyszereket, amit Cas készített ki neki. Úgy általában véve: jól el volt.

Castiel meg Dean, úgy dolgoztak egymás körül, és a másik keze alá, mintha mindig is ezt csinálták volna. Estére kiderült: rekord bevételt értek el, s már csak pár nap maradt hátra az aktuális ünnepig. 

A zöld szemű srác, egyszerűen élvezte a munkát, amit itt végzett, még akkor is, ha estére már kissé fájt a lába, és zsibbadt az arca a sok mosolygástól. Amúgy egyébként nem igazán szerette sosem, a "szerelmesek napját", de Cas mellett erről megfeledkezett.

Zárás után, felmentek a bolt feletti lakásba - persze előbb, amit lehetett másnapra előkészítettek -, s ahogy a srác megjegyezte, még jó, hogy nem kellett messzebb menni. Dean bevonult egy rövid zuhanyra a fürdőbe, majd onnan előkerülve, Cas meglepte őt azzal, hogy felajánlott neki egy lábmasszázst, amit kis töprengés után elfogadott.

Nem aludtak egy ágyban, már csak amiatt sem, mert Castiel szerint ez egész egyszerűen etikátlan lenne, de tény, ami tény, ott volt köztük a vonzerő.  
Szinte elrepült, az együtt töltött, majdnem két hét, s Dean várta, hogy kék szemű férfi mond valamit... kettejükről. Tudta: Castiel nagyon kedveli őt, de nem valószínű tőle, a kezdeményezés.

Így aztán az idősebb Winchester fivér - épp Valentin Nap reggelén -, csak félig szándékoltan megcsókolta Cast, a reggelinél.

Egyszerre fordultak meg a kis konyhában, a jóképű szőke srác talán el is botlott, a férfi megfogta, el ne essen, és abban a pillanatban történt.

Mindketten meglepődtek, sőt, kicsit Dean meg is rémült, hogy most mi lesz... ám csak annyi történt: Castiel visszacsókolt. Először. Pár pillanattal később viszont, mintha rádöbbent volna mit is tett, megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, ezt nem tehetjük.  
\- Miért nem? Te is kedvelsz engem, nemcsak én? Nem igaz? - nézett rá könyörgő szemekkel.  
\- De igen... - válaszolta a másik remegő hangon.  
\- Hát, ha ez a helyzet, akkor lehetünk együtt - jelentette ki Dean, és a kék szemű férfi habozását látva, tovább sorolta érveit - Tudom, mi az, ami visszatart. Még nem vagyok tizennyolc. De addig is randizhatnánk. Megismernénk egymást. Baba lépésekkel, Cas. Adj nekünk egy esélyt! Kérlek!

Erre pedig már nem maradtak érvei, mivel akarták ezt a kapcsolatot, mindketten.  
\- Akkor... lennél a Valentinom? - kérdezte némi aggodalommal a hangjában, mégis reménykedő mosollyal az arcán a Winchester fiú, és megkönnyebbült, mikor egy ragyogó mosoly volt a válasz, s rövid idő múlva meg is érkezett a várva várt:  
\- Igen. 

Dean majd kiugrott a bőréből, olyan boldog lett. Semmi sem akadályozhatta meg az újabb csókjukat, amit a tizenhárom éves Sammy szakított félbe, aki eddig titokban hallgatózott, de most betrappolt közéjük, hogy végre reggelizhessen:

\- Hé! Menjetek szobára! - morogta, de a hangjában nem volt semmi él, csak a kiskamaszok pimasz hebehurtyasága - Kaphatok végre enni?  
\- Majd ha mondod: kérlek szépen! - felelte a bátyja, majd hozzátette nevetve, mikor látta, az öccse olyan "kiskutya szemekkel" nézett rá:  
\- Persze, Sammy, mindjárt kész a palacsintád! 

Jókedvűen reggeliztek, aztán kinyitották az üzletet, ahova a kisebbik Winchester fiú is besegített, egyszerűbb munkákkal. Rengeteget dolgoztak a boltban, hogy estére kellemesen elfáradtak, mégis izgatottak voltak, mivel nemsokára találkozhatnak a másik Novak fivérrel, aki eddig egy szakmai ötlet börzén vett részt. 

Gabriel kedves volt, vicces, tele poénos történetekkel, s egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy két segítő "gyakornokuk" is akadt. Sőt, nem sajnálta a dicséretet a kisebb fiútól, amikor a kevésbé sikeredett csoki szíveket behozta nasizni, s amit ő díszített. Pláne, teljesen meghatódott azon, amikor az egyik nagyobb csoki szíven, a saját nevét olvasta. 

A Novak fivérek a szárnyaik alá vették a Winchester fiúkat, akik évekkel később, nemcsak a munkatársaik, de életük párjai lettek, s a Valentin Nap a nagy, családi ünnepük.

\--- The End --- 

02.14.2019. Thursday 05:00

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben elnyerte tetszésed a Valentin Napi novellám, úgy kattints a kudos ❤️ gombra. Köszönöm! ❤️ :)  
> \---  
> Figyelmeztetés: Alant a nyugalom megzavarására alkalmas szöveg csücsül. Amennyiben a 18+os Destiel részek zavarnak, itt függeszd fel az olvasást! Én szóltam! ;) 
> 
> *  
> Leírom az eredeti, explicit (18+) párbeszédet, ami ihlette. (Nem lenyúlni - csak mondom) :)  
> Vagy folytatásban látom ezt később, esetleg egy tök más ficben:  
> "Cas meglátja Deant, aki kissé agresszívebb, ha közeledne hozzá hasonló nemű.  
> De valami miatt Őt, Cast, nem utasítja el, amikor flörtölös megjegyzéseket tesz rá.  
> Valahogy így:  
> \- Olyan gyönyörű vagy! Mondták már?  
> \- Óh...  
> \- És a szemeid színe is olyan szép, mint az erdei fák lombja.  
> \- Hmm...  
> \- Az ajkad pedig...  
> \- Inkább ne mondd tovább, ezt már hallottam. Remekül lehetne vele faszt szopni.  
> \- Én nem ezt mondtam volna. Elsőre sosem lennék ilyen durva - majd közelebb hajolva ezt súgta - Bár, igaz, ami igaz, teljesen jól néznél ki, amikor a farkamat ápolnád le vele... DE csak miután, én leszívtam az agyad, a te farkadon keresztül!  
> \- Aaaah!!!  
> Dean azonnal elképzelte a helyzetet, mire a nadrágjában a pénisze, igencsak nagy érdeklődést mutatott, a felvázolt helyzet iránt."
> 
> *  
> Nos, ez lett volna. Ha netán a ficcel, vagy ezzel kapcsolatban van valami megjegyzésed, meglátásod, annak örülnék. :)


End file.
